User talk:XxCreddieShipperxX
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 08:11, 2009 December 24 Subjectivism Please stop adding the admittedly subjective statement on the Niranda article, under a certain picture caption. This statement does not fit with the objective fact-gathering mission of the Wiki. Regards, RadixSortFTW 03:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well-argued. I guess I'll leave it be. RadixSortFTW 03:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: File:ICarly iSavedYourLife.jpg Is this real, or did you make this through a photoshopping program? ----DanTD 04:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The dvd cover is REAL! Came from a site announcing the release of iSaved Your Life.XxCreddieShipperxX 04:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/iCarly-iSaved-Your-Life/13442 Stuff Hey CreddieShipper, BartMAN (ProjectNICK) here... Sorry i couldn't be on Twitter that much. had cell taken away... anyway, the "Creddie Fans" page is awesome, and i think more people should join it. also, please delete the "seddie (blegh) vs. creddie" page, por favor... and keep up the great work on the pages! p.s. i am STILL trying to get that certain Niranda page... Vandalism? I wouldn't be so sure everything Katydidit is doing can be considered vandalism, but I'll keep an eye on that user. ----DanTD 03:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'll admit to doing a bit of slightly-biased editing in the Creddie page one time. Should I be labeled with the slanderous 'vandal' name from then on? I believe that would be inaccurate and misleading with all the great edits on the various pages I've done since. Katydidit 17:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Edits Hey xXCreddieshipperXx, do you know who's writing the speculation on Creddie events, such as the idea that Season 4, episode 1 will be a Creddie episode? I only delete stuff like that because it's not confirmed, and for all we know, it may not be true, or happen on the show. No. XxCreddieShipperxX 02:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Episode iStill Love You It was posted on St. Patricks day (3/17/10) on wiki in a light green box with a bunch of other episodes. Only a few people saw it and blogged about it. It was removed a day or so later. There was another episode listed called iStart Over when Carly and Nevel become friends and Sam and Freddie dont like that. iStart Over is the 1st episode of season 4 and iStill Love You is the 2nd. Production of new episodes picks up in may for season 4 and they premiere in june. I hope I helped and if you need any help with the editing let me know and I can help you with anything..I'm obsessed with iCarly and Creddie. ---- The only problem about this information has not been confirmed or heard about ever since. Season 4 premieres in September, not June, as the Season finale of S.3 just aired June 26th. Hopefully for Creddie Shippers' this episode is fact, because I think all of us Creddie fans want Carly+Freddie to live up to their pact of getting back together after his casts came off. Creddie 14:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) emlick96 Even though we've seen some of the future S4 iCarly episodes, I still believe (and hope) that THIS will become a real episode in the near future. BartMAN 00:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) BartMAN iWon't Cancel The Show Hey, could you give us a link / source about this upcoming ep. on Jennette not able to be in it due to illness? We'd all appreciate the ref. link on what goes on 'behind the scenes' on iCarly. Thanks! Good work on your keeping the Creddie and other pages updated as needed. Katydidit 04:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Just sayin' hey Hey Creddieshipper, thanks for helping out on my new pages. If you need any help with any of your pages, I'm all for helping you out.Roxas82 01:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I Have A question u probably didn't put this on but under dan schneider hints to the creddie relationship on the creddie page sum1 put ... In a response to a comment about "Victorious" and the Creddie/Seddie relationships, Dan said there will be more scenes/episodes with Carly and Freddie and more scenes with Sam and Freddie. Do you know where to find that on the site?...can i have a link..ty emlick96 Congratulations! Way to go, XxCreddieShipperxX!! You're one of the first to earn ALL 12 Achievement Awards!! Thanks for being such a rock star!-- Kacie (talk) 18:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) M - rated fanfiction Hi, we (me, Roxas82, SeddieBerserker and probably some more people) think mature content shouldn´t be posted here because a lot of children probably visit this site. That´s why we want to delete the M - rated fanfics. Please understand that we only do that for youth protection and don´t post them again. sincerely, Mak23686 22:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Our deepest apologies. Sorry for the mixup.Roxas82 03:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sorry. Noted: You´re a GIRL. But honestly, I don´t care as long as you get my point about the M - rated stuff. Mak23686 08:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) QUESTION im a creddie fan and im really into reading the creddie fanfiction. do you know of any really good ones that are not too short?? i usually read the rated T or M ones. There are some recommendations on the Creddie page and some suggestions on the Creddie forum. XxCreddieShipperxX 22:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) carly page vandilism the boyfriends/dates section of the carly page are gone do u have a back up??? Top Friends Whoa... I'm your #1 friend? That's cool! Thanks! :-D BartMAN 18:38, April 28, 2010 (UTC)BartMAN Season 4 Where are the sources for these episodes? We can't have unconfirmed content here. SeddieBerserker 20:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Editing your page I know you don't like it, but I just undid vandalism to your user page. I hope that's ok.Roxas82 14:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Top Friends Thanks for adding me :) User:XCecilex Vandalism Nayaduh, who commented about you, was the same user as honestyisgood. That was the vandal on your page. Both usernames are blocked.Roxas82 01:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) NOWWW go to this page is it true iDAte at bottom?? that page is protected by ppl!! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_iCarly_episodes luk the thing i was gonna show u is already gone j ust like iStill Love u was so i tuk a picture b4 it dissapeared into thin air. Season 4 rumor Are you the one who keeps putting those season 4 speculations on the Creddie pages, because they really shouldn't be there if there is no screenshot, or script or concrete evidence that iStill Love You exists? I tried getting rid of the edit but someone undid my revision. If there is concrete proof (other then the wikipedia screenshot, which obviously isn't proof) can you show it to me so I can know it isn't speculation? (Tash1 08:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC)) Fandy pic I can try and find the pic for you.Roxas82 01:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) iStill Love You (Season 4) starts in June? Hi, I was wondering where you got the season 4 premiere of June, because I thought they normally ended in July and Started in September, as says one of the episode guides i refer to sometimes. Again, just wondering! Creddie 12:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC)creddie ::These episode guides may source wikipedia , so don't trust them -- SeddieBerserker 13:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) heyyy is it just me or are there other people that are sad that they have to wait till september to see icarly season 4? emily : ) ohh and ps... all those rumored episodes of season 4..if they are true..they problably wont come out till september/october ::Hopefully in early September! --SeddieBerserker 05:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Jeffrey1992 edited your page, I just undid his vandalism.Roxas82 02:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Jeffrey1992 edited your page, I just undid his vandalism.Roxas82 02:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) No problemo. He doesn't seem to be the brightest either, I think he's young or underage.Roxas82 02:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Becoming an administrator I asked Kacie, who is a Wikia staff member. She was impressed by my work on the Victorious Wiki, and suggested it to DanTD. Basically, only a Bureaucrat (Isoph, who is inactive) or a member of Wikia Staff can change your user rights. --SeddieBerserker 01:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Leave a message on Kacie's talk page. This wiki needs as much leadership as possible. --SeddieBerserker 02:08, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Awards You're on fire, XxCreddieshipperxX... I can't believe you already have 330 points! Keep up the great work! Youtube Hey! Im CreddieSeddie from youtube! :) I think we're friends on Youtube..I subscribed u could u plz subscribe back? :) thnkx, Helene Request to cleanup the Creddie page I've already asked the same of the Seddie page, but seeing as you're the main contributor to the Creddie page, I was wondering if you'd be averse to me making galleries to cleanup the Creddie page. I'd like to organize the page and put pictures into episode galleries, if you can catch my drift. I've somewhat done this a little on the Cam page if you need a visual... but I figured this would make the Creddie page neater and easier to read. What do you think?Roxas82 01:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) If you can see, I made a Seddie gallery and put all of the Seddie photos there. Would that be ok to do the same for the Creddie page? It'd make the article on Creddie neater, with less spacing problems. I promise to keep ALL of the photos intact.Roxas82 04:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Theory about lost awards I can´t say anything for sure, but it looks like everyone lost the awards for writing blog posts. My guess would be that they were eliminated because some people (Godzilla101, Dman2011) spammed blog posts just to get awards. Mak23686 16:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hey guys, we're still testing out the awards, and since we've had a lot of issues with spam blog posts we've eliminated blog achievements for now. That should cut down on wiki spam and make life easier for the admins. You didn't technically "lose" anything, since those awards disappeared on all wikis. :) -- Kacie (talk) 17:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Want help making the Niranda slideshow? I can put the images in for you if you have any trouble.Roxas82 23:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Administratorship Put in a formal request to DanTD, and I'll support it. SeddieBerserker 17:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) the link Hey xXcreddieShipperxX I'm alteregirl hello and how do you do?lolwell i found this site andthere's another niranda pic if you want to use it!here's the link and as you can see I'm on your side ^_^ http://www.beimages.net/latest/2010/06/27/'despicable_me'_film_premiere,_los_angeles,_america?cr=1 Have you talked to Kacieh? I'm sure she'd support you being an Admin, all of us here would. You are the #1 contributor on this wiki, so that shouldn't be overlooked! Hope they see that and grant you Admin rights.Roxas82 05:15, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I believe I left a message, but never heard back.XxCreddieShipperxX 05:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I believe Veritas Aqueas (idk how to spell it ) gave Mak Admin rights. Hopefully he'll see it, and you're granted rights!Roxas82 05:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS now takes care of admin rights Mak23686 05:44, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I do not handle admin rights on this wiki, that was just a one-time thing. (which I am already regretting) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 00:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The Great and Powerful Kacie FWD from Roxas82's talk page: Kacie is who you need to talk to about that, the only reason I changed anything at all was because I could see that all the current admins were in agreement. I'm really surprised I didn't get an earful from Kacie, but I guess she's letting me slide on this one. Anyway - Kacie is the all-powerful one for this wiki, I just do the Top Contributor list. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 06:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::All I can do is tell you that I'm not the droid you're looking for. Kacie is the Wikia staff member in charge of iCarly, and beyond that you can check the list of iCarly administrators, and that's who you have to get to agree to give you admin. status http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 00:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:User I agree that slicknick is rude, even when he believes he isn't acting as such, which isn't good for this wiki. I think he should have a right to stay because he doesn't vandalize, but he should get a reprimand for bringing tension between users. Really, I'd like to think I'm a laid back shipper, he seems to overreact at times, for which I'd warrant some sort of penalty ( a month's ban or so ). Personally, there is no animosity, because I have no worry in the world regarding ships; I just enjoy iCarly, and I can appreciate any pairing's moments. If I were an Admin, I'd speak to him about it, and if there's no change, then take action. For now, you can bring it up to Mak, since he/she's online consistently.Roxas82 01:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Adminship XxCreddieShipperxX, you do an incredible job here and we are all so grateful for your help! Unfortunately, we currently have enough admins on iCarly Wiki. We can't have too many admins all at one time because it'll get too chaotic here. Keep up the great work and maybe in the future we can revisit your request. Thanks for everything you do to help out on the wiki! -- Kacie (talk) 20:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! I mentioned to Mak about the user issue, and I believe Mak will monitor SlickNick. It isn't right for him to insult you, or anyone else on any platform. I wanted to make a request since I see you as a mature shipper on here; if you would check out my blog on Seddie and Creddie. Hopefully you can agree with some of my sentiments, and it'd give you some thoughts. Either way, happy editing! Roxas82 23:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Cam? Hi XxCreddieShipperXx! What are your thoughts on Cam? I myself don't think it will happen, because Nick won't allow it because of the younger kids. Dan Schnider won't allow it, either. He's not that kind of guy, you know. I follow his blog. :) Sincerely, Creddie 4 ever. Carly+Freddie=Creddie 21:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) hey i like your profile!!!!(: Hey late response... I saw you commented on my blog like a month ago. And I just saw it now... haha fail. Yea I ship Creddie a bit. If they happen I won't mind at all as long as Seddie happens at least once. So yea I was just responding to your comment and wanted to say hi! So yea! :) Sam (Princess) Puckett 02:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hello! Yello! I just wanted to say hi. What's your name. I like to be called Daisy but my real name's Suzy, but I really like Daisy more. Even though I'm Seddie fan myself, that doesn't mean I can't talk to Creddie Fans. Welcome. Hello! It's iMizmal from Youtube! What's up? =) hi i dont ship creddie but i respect it and maybe we can be friends p.s. i love your icon its cute Purple2 17:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC)purple2 Administrator You are a candidate for administrator! We have decided that it would be good to have an admin from each major ship. The only thing that concerns me is that you tend to be a bit shy. If you think you can talk to people who can be difficult, I have no problem with you becoming an admin. Familiarize yourself with these templates and our policies. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You need to make a decision because Katydidit wants it, too. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 01:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations I have given you admin rights. Use them wisely! -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 02:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Here's wishing you a good and hopefully happy reign as administrator! P.S.: Didn't you have a pic of yourself on your User page? It's not there now. Do you have a newer one? Just curious. Did you have a first name you wanted us to call you? Your friend, Katydidit. Katydidit 22:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Mak23686 worked really hard to clean up the Seddie and Creddie pages. Please talk to him before changing it back. -- SeddieBerserker talk 17:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Something is wrong with the Creddie page beacuse i cant edit it Plz help!!!!!!!! From: Creddie33 Blog Would you like to comment on my blog? I'm interested in your opinion :) -- SeddieBerserker talk 21:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Creddie We can't lock regular pages indefinately. I changed the block settings to block only new contributers. On another issue, it's fine to express opinions, but administrators should avoid shipping wars. Try to be more diplomatic. Sincerely, -- SeddieBerserker talk 21:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin.s conflict Mak, just wanted you to see one admin. *can* override another one's action, when the first admin. does something excessive or weird. http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Creddie&action=history cur) (prev) 16:15, October 2, 2010 SeddieBerserker (Talk | ) m (59,676 bytes) (Changed protection level for "Creddie": cannot lock page indefinately (edit=autoconfirmed (indefinite) move=autoconfirmed (indefinite))) (rollback | undo) (cur) (prev) 11:52, October 2, 2010 XxCreddieShipperxX (Talk | ) m (59,676 bytes) (Protected "Creddie": Excessive vandalism (edit=sysop (indefinite) move=sysop (indefinite))) (undo) Katydidit 00:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm a bureaucrat, I outrank XxCreddieShipperxX. There is no conflict. -- SeddieBerserker talk 02:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Are you nice? Please write back. Oh. I'm sort of thought you were immature for your behavior. I'm way to old for kids behavior, I admit I'm adult, not a kid, I just pretend. I'm so ashamed. HELP! HELP! HELP! Bunnyboo50 is being taunted by adminsters at Sonic News Network Wiki! Please help her! Creddie I am a big fan of Creddie , and I have some questions for you. Can you help me? First, Freddie moves on / woos of different girl, yet there still is Creddie , why is it this way ? Next, Freddie is less (or it looks like less) in love with Carly , and Carly is the same way , yet there is Creddie . Why is it this way? Thank you Mercifan16.1998 17:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey! =D First of all, thanks for the welcome. x) Second, is there a policy regarding blog posts? Like, are there rules? Thanks! =D Iama SMRT person 07:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello XxCreddieShipperxX, My name is Mercifan16.1998 and if possible I would like to be one of your friends. If you will allow me to be one of your friends and you need to click a button, can you please show me how to do it? Thank you Mercifan16.1998 was here 20:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Spam In case you did not know there is a canned meat called Spam . The canned meat Spam has a website named Spam .com . I do not want the iCarly wiki to get sued to using the name Spam, where there is anther Spam . Maybe we could change the name of the Spener / Sam pairing .Mercifan16.1998 was here 20:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) see the creddie page hey could u plz take a look at the creddie page i left something for all creddiers and its not vandalaism!!! so please tell the others creddies to c it too? thanks :) -Seddie-all-the-way hi! i respect creddie atleast you guys dont go around vandlising our page commenting on ours! and you are kind UNLESS we are being jerks! so i dont reallly mind if creddie happens! i would watch the show still but i think dan might MIGHT choose seddie idk! but its a small possibility like creddie! because we wouldnt want just romance on a kids show! Fanfiction Recommendations? Could you recommend to me the best, and I mean absolute BEST Creddie fanfiction you've ever read? I know, there's an entire list of really good Creddie fanfiction, but, as from experience from checking out the Seddie fanfiction list, anyone can put anything up there, and most of them up there suck. Being totally honest here, of course. Seddiefan97 03:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Oo Signature button. Lawl. I've actually never used this button before. Is that all it does? Make squigglies? Here, I can do that myself. Seddiefan97 03:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I got some major skil :P Random comment? do you like CHOCOLATE MILK? reply pleaseeeeee Hi Hey XxCreddieShipperxX!!!! Just wanted to say hi! Wow, you've been here longer than most of us! You are well-deserving of all your awards! Hope we can chat, sometime! Cartoonprincess 21:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess:) My BFF: Ottie444 Hey my BFF Ottie444 got blocked for vandalism. I realize it was wrong of her to do but if you let her back on she swears she will not do it again. If it does, you can delete her WHOLE account. Thanks, PersonUdontNo Hi! Creddie! Hi! How are you doing? Well. I saw you have somthing like top friends, so. Could you tell me how you do it? Thanks! Wait, one more thing. What;s the cleanup awards and those stuff? Pls. respond! Thanks! hey does sam really like fready22:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC)22:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC)~~osie